In some conventional power management systems, displayed battery life indications are based on hard-coded power consumption values. Alternatively, some conventional battery life indicators are based on battery life averages for a current power usage rate. For example, the battery life indicator can provide an estimate of remaining battery life based on a measure of the current power consumption rate e.g., based on what tasks/activities the user is currently performing on the battery operated device.